Love Ghost
by rharaayumi
Summary: Kau tersenyum kepada orang di belakangnya, tapi Dia mengartikan lain senyumanmu


**Summary** **:** Kau tersenyum kepada orang di belakangnya, tapi Dia mengartikan lain senyumanmu

 **Disclaimer** **:** Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

 **Genre** **:** Romance, YAOI ALLERT

 **Rate** **:** T

 **Pairing** **:** Inaho x Slaine

 **Warning** **: OOC,** typo eperiwer~~~~ , BL, Yaoi, Absurd, gak nyambung dengan summary, bahasa berantakan

 **DON'T READ , IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES ABOUT BL~~**

 **LOVE GHOST**

 **(chap** **1)**

' **Her'**

" _Wuuuuu beri Dia jalan… Jangan sampai kalian bersentuhan dengan para makhluk halus"_

" _Haahahhahahaha"_

" _Cepat-cepat merapat ke dinding"_

" _Hahahahahaha"_

Gelak tawa dari semua pengunjung kantin memenuhi udara siang itu. _"Hei, jangan terlalu mengejeknya, bagaimana jika dia meminta bantuan dari teman-teman hantunya untuk mengganggu kita! Hahahahaha"_. Seseorang mendekat ke arah orang yang tadi menjadi bahan ejekan seluruh siswa yang ada di kantin itu. _"Aura di sekitarnya terasa sangat dingin loh. Benar-benar menyeramkan.. wuuuuuuu"_ kembali riuh tawa pecah di sana, bersamaan dengan turunnya surai-surai kuning milik target ejekan saat orang yang mendekatinya tadi menumpahkan segelas jus jeruk tepat di atas kepalanya. Seragamnya yang berwarna putih berubah menjadi orange, mengikuti warna jus yang kini sudah membasahi sebagian bajunya. Orang itu masih menunduk takut, makin menempelkan tubuhnya ke arah dinding lalu menoleh ke belakangnya, tidak terlalu memperhatikan orang yang tengah mengejek dan mengerjainya yang berada tepat di depannya. Ada hal lain yang lebih menarik perhatiannya daripada orang-orang yang memandangnya tidak suka karna merasa diacuhkan oleh orang paling aneh di sekolah.

"Kasian sekali dia" ucap Calm yang baru saja memasuki kantin, di belakangnya Inaho yang autis dengan _gadget_ nyasedikit melirik ke arah yang dimaksud Calm.

Dia yang tadi melirik hanya untuk menghargai sahabatnya Calm yang sudah memulai topik pembicaraan sekarang tidak lagi bisa memalingkan pandangannya dari sana. Saat matanya menangkap sosok tak berdaya yang tengah jadi bahan _bullying_ semua orang. Iris berwarna hijau kebiruan persis seperti warna air laut, menenangkan tapi mengandung berjuta misteri dunia. Kulit putih bersih persis seperti kapas. Dan rambut berwarna kuning persis seperti warna salah satu jenis mawar yang pernah dilihat Inaho di televisi. "Siapa dia?" Tanyanya betul-betul ingin tahu. Baru kali ini dia benar-benar ingin tau tentang orang lain.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak menyangka kau akan bertanya seperti itu Inaho-san. Ku kira kau akan mengacuhkanku dan kembali autis dengan ponselmu itu"

"Kau belum menjawab Calm"

"Dia Senior kita, satu tahun lebih tua dari kita. Namanya Slaine Troyard. Dia itu sedikit aneh, kau lihat kan? Dia setiap hari mendapat perlakuan seperti itu tapi dia terlihat biasa saja. Dia bahkan mengabaikan orang-orang yang mengerjainya. Kalau aku jadi dirinya, aku pasti sudah lama pindah sekolah. Dan dari kabar yang beredar katanya dia bisa melihat hantu. Dia orang aneh yang masih percaya hantu."

Inaho mendengarkan setiap kata yang diucapkan Calm. Namun, pandangannya masih belum lepas dari sosok pria di sana. Pria itu seperti memiliki magnet baginya, sedetikpun rasanya Inaho tidak ingin mengalihkan pandangan dari orang bernama Slaine Troyard itu. Sampai Calm mengajaknya kembali ke kelas karna bel pelajaran berikutnya sudah berbunyi. Benar-benar singkat, baginya hanya beberapa detik dia mengamati pria yang duduk sendirian di pojok kantin itu –yang tengah memakan _udon_ nya yang sudah mengembang karna dingin– pemilik iris berwarna ceri itu bahkan tidak sadar sudah lebih dari setengah jam dia terus melihat ke arah sana.

Siang itu udara terasa sangat panas, tapi entah kenapa Inaho memilih melewati jalan belakang. Tidak hanya jalannya yang harus memutar untuk sampai ketempat tinggalnya, tapi jalan itu juga tidak terlindung dari bayang-bayang pepohonan. Tidak banyak orang yang melewati jalan itu, hanya satu dua orang yang mau melewatinya, itupun mungkin karna arah rumah mereka yang memang harus melewati jalan itu. Inaho mematung saat melihat sosok yang tengah terbaring di jalan kurang dari lima meter di tempatnya sekarang berdiri. Inaho tau siapa pemilik surai kuning yang sekarang tidak bergerak itu, dia adalah orang yang siang tadi sempurna mencuri perhatiannya di kantin. Yang membuatnya tidak sempat mencicipi _omelet_ kesukaannya karna terlalu sibuk menatap ke tempat lain. Perlahan Inaho mendekati orang itu, wajahnya terlihat memerah dengan nafas yang putus-putus. Takut-takut dia memeriksa suhu tubuh si pirang, dengan meletakkan tangannya tepat di dahi orang itu. Pupil mata Inaho sedikit membesar, tapi tidak merubah ekspresi datarnya saat merasakan suhu tubuh orang itu yang benar-benar sangat panas.

Tanpa fikir panjang Inaho menggendong seniornya itu di punggung, tas miliknya dan tas milik orang itu dia letakkan di depannya. Inaho sedikit geli saat lehernya terkena hembusan nafas dari Slaine yang tidak sadarkan diri. Inaho berbalik ke arah pundaknya, wajah seniornya itu berjarak sangat dekat. Bibir si pirang sedikit terbuka, membantu proses bernafasnya. Sekali lagi, seperti memiliki magnet pria pirang yang ada tengah di gendongnya kembali menarik Inaho. Kali ini tidak hanya menariknya untuk terus menatap si pirang, tapi untuk mencium tepat di bibir si pirang yang tidak sadarkan diri.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Pupil hijau kebiruan itu akhirnya terbuka, pandangannya masih buram kepalanya masih sedikit sakit. Lama dia menatap ke atas, ke langit-langit kamar berwarna _peach._ Bau _citrus_ bisa dia rasakan dari _bedcover_ yang menutup tubuhnya. Tidak hanya di _bedcover_ hampir seluruh ruang itu beraroma _citrus_ sedikit menggelitik indra penciuman Slaine yang tidak terbiasa dengan bau wewangian seperti itu. Hembusan angin dari jendela kamar yang terbuka, sedikit mempermainkan surai-surai kuning miliknya. Slaine mengalihkan pandangan ke arah jendela itu, semburat merah di langit sudah mulai terlihat. _'Aku dimana?'_ Slaine menyibak selimut yang dipakainya. _'Pakaian siapa ini?'_

"Kau sudah sadar Slaine-san?"

Slaine menoleh ke arah pintu, tempat orang yang menyebut namanya tadi masuk. Pupil hijau kebiruannya membulat sempurna tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Tepat di belakang orang yang tengah membawa nampan itu sesosok wanita dengan rambut hitam panjang yang terurai tengah tersenyum kepadanya. Jari telunjuknya di letakkan di depan bibirnya sebagai tanda agar Slaine tidak memberitahukan pria itu tentang keberadaannya. Slaine mengangguk, ini bukan kali pertama dalam hidupnya melihat keberadaan makhluk halus, tapi ini kali pertama dalam hidupnya melihat hantu dengan wajah bersahabat seperti yang berada di belakang pria bersurai coklat itu.

"Demammu sudah turun?" Inaho meletakkan nampan yang sejak tadi dipegangnya. Kembali memeriksa suhu tubuh Slaine dengan meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi putih Slaine. "Kau pasti lapar" Inaho mulai menyuapkan makanan yang dibawanya. Slaine awalnya tidak ingin memakan itu, tapi sekali lagi bayangan wanita di belakang pria itu tersenyum kepadanya mengangguk menyuruhnya untuk memakan apa yang disuapkan pria berambut coklat itu kepadanya. "Maaf aku membawamu ke rumahku, tadi kau pingsan di di jalan belakang sekolah. Aku ingin mengantarmu pulang, tapi aku bahkan tidak tau alamatmu"

"Terima kasih. Kau sudah menolongku"

"Namaku Inaho Kaizuka, aku satu tahun lebih muda darimu senpai"

"Sekali lagi terima kasih Inaho-kun" Slaine menatap ke tubuhnya, kembali bertanya kepada Inaho dalam diam.

"Aku menggantinya, karna keringatmu membuatnya benar-benar basah." Slaine mengangguk, tersenyum penuh rasa terima kasih kepada Inaho. Matanya memicing, menciptakan dua garis melengkung di wajah putih itu. Jantung Inaho kembali berdegup kencang, sekencang saat tadi dia menempelkan bibirnya tepat di bibir Slaine. "Menginaplah malam ini, kau bisa menggunakan telponku untuk menghubungi rumahmu"

"Maaf merepotkanmu Inaho-san"

 **Inaho's POV**

Siluet tubuhnya yang tercipta dari matahari sore terlihat sangat indah, ujung-ujung surai kuningnya seakan berubah warna menjadi emas dengan kualitas terbaik. Apa yang sedang di fikirkannya? Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa bertahan selama ini dengan apa yang terjadi padanya? _"Kau sudah sadar Slaine-san?"_ tanyaku membuyarkan lamunannya, dia menoleh ke arahku. Kulihat pupil biru kehijauannya melebar, mungkinkah dia mengenaliku? Mungkihkah dia sadar bahwa tadi aku terus memperhatikannya saat di kantin? _"Demammu sudah turun?"_ Wajahnya terlihat salah tingkah saat kuletakkan punggung tanganku di dahinya. Apa aku melakukan hal salah? _"Kau pasti lapar"_ Aku memberanikan diri menyuapkan sesendok makanan hangat yang kubuat. Apa dia tidak menyukai telur? Dari tadi dia hanya memandangku, Tuhan ku mohon kuatkan diriku untuk tetap bersikap biasa saja di depannya. Aku tidak ingin dia membenciku yang tidak bisa menahan diri.

" _Maaf aku membawamu ke rumahku, tadi kau pingsan di di jalan belakang sekolah. Aku ingin mengantarmu pulang, tapi aku bahkan tidak tau alamatmu"_ Maaf Slaine aku berbohong! Sejak melihatmu tadi di kantin aku sudah mencari tau tentang keluargamu. Untung saja _database_ sekolah lumayan gampang dibobol. Aku tau alamatmu, aku bahkan tau nama rang tuamu.

 _["Terimakasih sudah menolongku"]_ Siapa sangka suaranya bahkan terdengar sangat merdu. _"Namaku Inaho Kaizuka, aku satu tahun lebih muda darimu senpai"_

 _["Sekali lagi terima kasih Inaho-kun_ " _]_ Dia terlihat sedikit panik memeriksa paniknya terlihat sangat lucu. _"Aku menggantinya, karna keringatmu membuatnya benar-benar basah."_ Kulihat dia mengangguk, tersenyum kepadaku dengan matanya yang memicing, menciptakan dua lengkung persis seperti bulan di wajah putih bisa aku tidak menyadari sosok lucu itu selama dua bulan aku bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengannya?

 _ **End of Inaho's Pov**_

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Sisa-sisa embun pagi mengalir dari pucuk-pucuk dedaunan yang berwarna hijau cerah. Matahari masih malu-malu untuk menampakkan diri seutuhnya, bersembunyi di balik awan-awan putih yang berjalan beriringan. Tapi gerbang sekolah _Deucalion High School_ sudah terlihat ramai sejak satu jam lalu. Sebagian besar dari siswa-siswa yang mengikuti latihan pagi di _club_ ekstrakurikurer mereka.

Slaine berjalan takut-takut memasuki gerbang sekolah. Menunduk, dagunya bahkan nyaris menempel di lehernya sendiri saking dalamnya dia menundukkan kepala. Beberapa siswa yang sempat berpapasan dengannya melemparkan ejekan-ejekan sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Slaine tidak membalas, dia tetap menunduk, benar-benar mengacuhkan orang-orang kurang kerjaan yang sepagi ini sudah mulai mengejeknya. Saat sampai di loker sepatu dan berniat mengganti sepatunya dengan sepatu ruangan, orang-orang yang kebetulan berada di sana refleks menjaga jarak dengannya. Tatapan-tatapan sinis terasa begitu pekat kepadanya memenuhi jejeran loker sepatu itu. Tapi Slaine lagi-lagi tak peduli, dia bahkan bertingkah semakin aneh. Mengangguk bahkan sesekali terlihat tersenyum kepada udara kosong yang tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Membuatnya kembali menjadi tempat sampah pagi dalam artian sebenarnya. Kotak-kotak susu buah beberapa berjatuhan tepat di atas kepala, bahkan sepagi itu pakaiannya sudah kotor terkena sisa-sisa cairan dari sampah kotak susu.

"Ohayou Slaine-senpai"

Sapaan selamat pagi itu sontak menghentikan kegiatan orang-orang kurang kerjaan di sana. Mereka menatap tidak senang kepada siswa bersurai coklat dan wajah datar yang terlihat sangat akrab kepada korban _bullying_ mereka. Slaine menatap orang yang menyapanya sedikit takut, tapi ketakutannya berubah saat sosok wanita cantik itu kembali muncul di belakang Inaho, melambaikan tangan kepadanya seolah sedang mengucapkan selamat pagi. Slaine cepat-cepat memakai sepatunya, membungkuk sedikit dan meninggalkan jejeran loker sepatu di sana. Seperti biasa, Slaine berjalan di pinggir. Sangat ke pinggir, bahkan menempel di dinding seperti sedang mempersilahkan orang lain untuk lewat. Padahal di sana sama sekali tidak ada orang, koridor sedang kosong. Inaho yang masih memakai sepatunya hanya bisa memandang Slaine yang semakin menjauh.

"I-Inaho-san…" Calm yang sejak tadi memang berada di belakang Inaho akhirnya memberanikan diri mengajak temannya itu bicara setelah semua pandangan sinis yang sejak tadi mengarah kepada Inaho menurun intensitasnya.

"….."

"Ka-kau jangan mengajak Slaine-senpai berbicara di depan orang sebanyak itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau bisa dijauhi orang-orang karna berteman dengan orang aneh. Bisa-bisa kau juga akan dikerjai mereka."

"Aku berteman dengan orang yang pantas. Aku tidak peduli bermusuhan dengan satu sekolah, itu artinya mereka bukan orang yang pantas"

"Inaho-san, Aku tau kau ini baik. Tapi untuk kebaikanmu sendiri.."

"Calm.. Ayo kita ke kelas"

Calm hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang. Dia sudah mengenal Inaho sejak lama, dia tahu betul bahwa Inaho tidak akan mau mendengar nasihatnya. Begitulah Inaho, dia akan tetap melakukan apapun yang menurutnya benar meskipun bertentangan pemikiran orang banyak. Calm mengikutiInaho yang sudah berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya, dia sedikit melebarkan langkahnya agar bisa mencapai Inaho. Sedikit penasaran Calm melirik ke layar ponsel Inaho yang saat ini mendapat semua perhatian si surai coklat. Cal sedikit tidak percaya, seumur-umur dia mengenal Inaho baru kali ini dia melihat temannya itu tidak sedang mengecek harga telur sepagi itu. Yang dilihatnya adalah…. _Slaine-senpai._

 **~TBC~**

 **OWARI**

Yuhuuuuuuuuuu ketemu lagi bersama saya dan ff absurd saya. Lagi pengen buat yang genre supernatural. Tapi pas buat setengah ehhh malah gak tau lagi mau buat cerita gimana (maafkan saya). Dan asli saya juga bingung nentuin judul hihihihi. Sebenanya punya beberapa alur, hanya saja bingung mau pake yang mana (edisi galau) udah sih itu aja… see yaaaaaa jaaaaa


End file.
